bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 61
is the sixty-first episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-third episode of the third season. Summary 220px|thumb|left|Izuku tries to avoid a meaningless fight. Outside in the middle of the night at Ground Beta, Izuku tells Katsuki it's a bad idea to fight since they're already breaking the rules, and they should spar during a training session instead. Katsuki replies that the teachers wouldn't let them go all out and then he warns Izuku to put his guard up or else he might get hurt. Katsuki ignores Izuku's plea and lunges at him with an explosion. Katsuki winds up a right hook that Izuku believes is a feint but ends up getting narrowly hit by a straight on explosion. A camera robot reports the fight to Shota and tells him to stop it. He gets up to go discipline the boys but All Might asks to let him handle it instead. Izuku continues to try and de-escalate the situation only for Katsuki to try and strike him with multiple explosions. Katsuki recalls their childhood and how no matter how much he beat Izuku he always right behind him. 220px|left|thumb|"Why am I the reason for All Might's end!?" Katsuki demands Izuku fight and charges him again. This time Izuku counters and knocks Katsuki to the ground. Izuku tries to help him up and Katsuki refuses his kindness. Katsuki begins to get emotional and tells Izuku to stop resisting the fight. He asks why a small fry like Izuku got acknowledged by All Might while he puts himself at fought for All Might's retirement. This revelation deeply shocks Izuku because he hadn't realized Katsuki had been carrying this guilt since Kamino. Even though Izuku believes this fight is meaningless, he realizes that he's the only one who can accept Katsuki's feelings. He kicks Katsuki in the face and states that its good he can test out shoot style on him. Izuku firmly claims that he won't hold back if they're going to continue to fight. Despite knowing each other for so long, this is the first time "Deku" and "Kacchan" have openly talked about their feelings to one another. Katsuki attacks Izuku again and this time he gets the better of him. This makes Izuku realize that he's reacting too slowly because he's overthinking every aspect of their fight. Even so, Izuku confirms he's gotten stronger. Katsuki continues his assault and tells Izuku that he can't stand how Izuku has always been on his back like he's looking down on him. Izuku reminds his childhood friend that he looks up to Katsuki because he wants to surpass him. Impassioned, Izuku claims that Katsuki was closer to All Might's level so he had to work hard to get stronger. Izuku's fiery emotions and stronger body raise his Quirk limit from 5% to 8%. He kicks through Katsuki's guard and passionately exclaims that he has always been chasing after him because he's amazing. Izuku's speed and strength receive a dramatic boost that keeps Katsuki on his toes. The duo exchange quick and powerful attacks. Izuku knows that he tends to spew insults during a fight and admits he got this from Katsuki because, to Izuku, he's the incarnation of victory. They collide in mid-air and Izuku takes Katsuki off guard by delivering a powerful punch to his face rather than using a kick. Izuku proudly says that he wants to beat the incarnation of victory so that he can live up to All Might's expectations. Katsuki suddenly counters Izuku's punch and flips him around before using a large explosion to crash them both into the ground. He pins Izuku to the ground and claims victory. He says that even with All Might's power Izuku still lost and asks why that happened. All Might appears and tells the boys to break it up. Katsuki asks why All Might chose Izuku and the retired hero explains despite being Quirkless Izuku was more heroic than anyone. Katsuki says he always wanted to be strong like All Might but ended up being the reason he retired. All Might comforts his student and tells him that he would've lost his powers eventually regardless. He embraces Katsuki and tells the young boys that they need to focus on both being a hero that wins and a hero that saves people. All Might believes that now that their feelings are out in the open, the boys can begin to understand one another. If they choose to recognize one another and make each other stronger, they can become the greatest heroes. Katsuki relaxes and tells Izuku not to lose if he has All Might's power and Izuku replies that he'll continue to get stronger. Katsuki asks All Might who else knows about their secret and promises to keep it between the three of them. After explaining the whole truth to Katsuki, the three of them leave Ground Beta. All Might reminds Katsuki that it wasn't his fault and Katsuki's resolve to surpass All Might is restored. Katsuki swears to surpass Izuku as well but the latter says that he'll keep trying to become No. 1 as well. All Might recognizes that the two have finally become proper rivals. Back at Heights Alliance, Shota restrains the tandem and punishes them for breaking the rules. All Might tries to calm him down but Shota gives them house arrest anyway. The next morning all classes resume and the rest of Class 1-A learns of Izuku and Katsuki's bout. They tease the boys about it before leaving. While vacuuming the main room, Izuku decides to ask Katsuki about his Shoot Style moves. To his pleasant surprise, Katsuki answers calmly and advises Izuku to try speeding up his kicking mechanics. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Deku vs. Kacchan 2 Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 61 es:Episodio 61 fr:Épisode 61